nitromefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Rubble Troubler
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Nitrome! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Hot Air. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Wikia (Discusión) 21:20, septiembre 8, 2011 hola oye, creo que voy a ayudar, esta wikia nesesita mucha ayuda, me apoyas? -- — IJZM (talk) 02:24 5 abr 2012 (UTC) creo q deberias borrar o decirla a alguien que borre esto: http://es.nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Fran_haciendo_yoga y creo que alguno de los 2 deveriamos adoptarla (si quieres yo lo hago) chau -- — IJZM (talk) 02:27 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola Santiago, estoy activo todos los días, pero estoy ocupando de mi cargo de fundador de mis wikis, burócrata de ayuda técnica y administrador solo de ayuda en otros wikis. El wiki Nitrome en español es fantástico pero no se nada de eso, ademas usted es candidato de adoptar este wiki, por que no solicitas en adopciones y te darán rápidamente el cargo de administrador, suerte, amigo.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 23:03 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Banner http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/4/40/Banner_Es_Nitrome_Wiki.png OK, I'm going to speak in English cause' I'm in a hurry. The old banner was fine, but I made this one as I didn't want to steal the english nitrome wiki's. Also, not everyone on this wiki will be from Spain, so I put espanol there to show that it's for all spanish speakers. Congrats on the wiki adoption! - Takeshi64 (talk) 23:22 5 may 2012 (UTC) banner oye, no te parece mal que el banner de la nitorme wiki en español no deberia decir España?? porque no todos los que hablamos español somos de españa.Felicitaciones por poder adoptar la wiki espero que eso nos ayude a mejorar, voy a estar editando los sabados y domingo auque tambien otros dias. chau -- — IJZM (talk) 23:56 5 may 2012 (UTC) About a few personal images Hi Santi, I couldn't find a place for them, so i would appreciate it if I could have them here for 1 week, for a blog post. Thank you. 175.156.122.113 09:49 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Sin título Oye podrias ayudar con la wiki que tu fundaste si es que estas activo y con tiempo?, podriamos atraer mas gente para que edite. y me podrias aser admi porfis yo se como remodelar la wiki si?Wario18 (discusión) 16:41 5 oct 2013 (UTC) Pues si nesecitaria tu ayuda me ayudarias en los juegos yo mientrasme encargaria de los personajes,lo objetos y los jefes, si es que quieres pues sabes donde puedo conseguir ayuda para traer nuevo editores te lo agradeceria.Wario18 (discusión) 14:11 6 oct 2013 (UTC) deacuerdo a empezar con las paginas de los juego,enemigos y personajes creo que yo podria buscar algunos editores conozco algunos que nos podrian ayudar.Wario18 (discusión) 17:02 6 oct 2013 (UTC) puedes hacerme admi? para mejorar el wikiWario18 (discusión) 00:36 8 oct 2013 (UTC) Oye me ayudas con el incio del wiki si sabes como poner las plantillas faltantes que estan en rojo? y si quieres algunas las puedes mejorar. Wario18 (discusión) 15:11 10 oct 2013 (UTC) oye porfavor puedes solicitar un spotlight que he dejado en wikia, si pudieras confirmar si ?Wario18 (discusión) 00:02 13 oct 2013 (UTC) Wikia:Spotlights aqui puedes ver porfis Wario18 (discusión) 01:33 13 oct 2013 (UTC) si de eso se trata cuando promocionemos nuestra wiki, muchos la veran y queran editar solo los que tangan curiosidad,cuando editen pocos esos pocos seconvertiran en varios Wario18 (discusión) 13:40 13 oct 2013 (UTC) oye tambien deberias hacer que la pagina de inicio se accesible solo para admi , ya que cualquier desconocido lo puede estropear, aunque ¿me puedes dejar acceso ami para editar la pagina principal? Wario18 (discusión) 13:59 14 oct 2013 (UTC) utiliza mi logo Wario18 (discusión) 15:44 14 oct 2013 (UTC) oye FaultLiner , por curiosidad ya terminaste con el spotlight ? Wario1823:09 14 oct 2013 (UTC) y que tal mi fondo de pantalla lo podrias poner reemplazando el actualWario18 (discusión) 20:54 15 oct 2013 (UTC) Tema Importante Bueno he remodelado el incio de la wiki y queria saber que te parecia ahora, ah pues urgentemente te pido que porfavor me hagas admi enserio ,nadien edita aqui y nesecitan a un admi porfavorte lo suplico hare lo que sea para que esta wiki se expanda enserio te lo pido, meditalo bien. DarkRainmaster (discusión) 15:55 2 abr 2014 (UTC) Otro Tema Hola denuevo bueno hable para adoptar este wiki y bueno el usuario Zeist Antilles me dijo que podria serlo si tu estas deacuerdo. :,c . DarkRainmaster (discusión) 20:42 2 abr 2014 (UTC) Revisa aqui http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Discusi%C3%B3n:Adopciones?action=edit&section=T-88 Un ultimo temita Bueno perdon por molestarte de nuevo pero, se tardan un tiempo en hacerme admi :c y no tendre tiempo para editar mucho ya que como sabes estoy repleto de tareas ,asique es verdad que tu no puedes hacerme ? pero eres un admi y casi todos los admis tienen la posibilidad de hacer a admids a otros creo :c ,por que no lo intentas haber prueba. DarkRainmaster (discusión) 23:39 4 abr 2014 (UTC) Bueno la verdad si tengo tiempo para editar ,ya que solo te quise llamar la atencion ,bueno mis planes son los siguentes cambiar el fondo de pantalla para comenzar, bueno cambiar un poco el estilo del logo ,hacer aliados en otras wikis y pues asi llamar mas y mas editores de apoco, cambiar varios logos pequeños por estilos de nitrome y eso ,agregarle chat y tengo amigos en mario wiki que saben de esas cosas *u* y remodelar el chat ,pues darle toque modernos en la barra etc.. y mas cosas DarkRainmaster (discusión) 16:53 5 abr 2014 (UTC) y no me rendire por ningun motivo Pues seria un gusto trabajar contigo , DarkRainmaster (discusión) 17:09 5 abr 2014 (UTC) El Inicio Bueno mira esta genial como lo dejastes pero la verdad no quiero que esta wiki en español se parezca tanto en la wiki en ingles en cuanto ala apariencia, pues me gusta ser un poco de originalidad y perdon por eso :c DarkRainmaster (discusión) 18:20 5 abr 2014 (UTC) Pues la verdad se ve casi igual como el del anterior ,bueno no es por ser criticon pero bueno casi nunca editas en la wiki en español ,por lo que hace falta muchos proyectos por terminar a qui ademas nose por que editas en la wiki en ingles si tu hablas perfectamente en español .c nose deberias editar un poco mas aqui o almenos dejarme a mi el resto del trabajo en la wiki ya que es mi mayor sueño y proyecto en el que yo debeia trabajar perdon pero la wiki estuvo abandonada por muchos años y nadien hizo nada por lo que bueno cuando sea admi remodelare la wiki para que se vea aun mas diferente que la del ingles ,losiento pero asi pienso yo u.u y no es por que no me guste tu ayuda todo lo contrario, pero tu solo edistates el inicio, espero que despues de esto no haya problemas DarkRainmaster (discusión) 20:09 5 abr 2014 (UTC) Lose u.u y se lo que quieres decir pero mi sueño de ser admi no puede deternese , mira yo solo queria darle un poco de estilo al wiki y perdon por ser criticon esque estos dias he tenido muchos problemas cada dia una mala noticia en mi vida :,c TT-TT ,perdon Santiago por criticar tu estilo y tienes razon en eso de aprender a cescuchar y respetar las opiniones de los demas ,pero ser admi es la unica cosa que me queda para ser feliz hs ahora porfavor no aplastes mi sueño , tal vez yo no sea perfecto pero tengo corazon para ayudar a todos los que puedan en el wiki ,mira que tal si dejamos aun lado nuestras diferencias y deverdad con el corazon trabajaremos unidos :,D te lo juro enserio ,hare lo que pueda para que tu y yo mejoremos el wiki DarkRainmaster (discusión) 20:29 5 abr 2014 (UTC) Tu eres mi amigo de admi a admi creo que esta wiki sera la mejor de todas :3 para mi DarkRainmaster (discusión) 20:35 5 abr 2014 (UTC) seremos un gran equipo Santiago :3 hare todo lo que pueda para traer mas usuarios y se donde conseguirlos >uO espero que esta wiki brille DarkRainmaster (discusión) 21:48 5 abr 2014 (UTC) con nosotros 2 pues la wiki sera genial y sabes al hablar me estas empezando a caer bien ademas que nunca habia sido amigo tan cercano de un admi DarkRainmaster (discusión) 21:48 5 abr 2014 (UTC) Saludos Dark La wiki te quedo espectacular al combinar las plantillas *-* ,bueno para los juegos destacados de la otra plantilla que Borraste pues me gustaría que pusieras este tipo de plantilla en juegos del mes destacados en plantillas slideshow como esta http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MainPage_Contents me gustaría que e agregaras en los slieshow aparte de juegos destacados, emm nosé jefes destacados,Personajes etc.. lo que alcanze se vería genial *u* DarkRainmaster (discusión) 05:01 6 abr 2014 (UTC) Wow te quedo genial , taembien añadele esas felchas en cuadros azules quedara genial DarkRainmaster (discusión) 14:02 6 abr 2014 (UTC) saludos oh wow te quedo genia la plantilla , pero agregale esas flechas azules *u* quedaran mejor asi porfisDarkRainmaster (discusión) 22:28 6 abr 2014 (UTC) http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:67660 zeist me dijo que debes confirmar que yo sea admi porfis di que si :c DarkRainmaster (discusión) 22:56 6 abr 2014 (UTC) porfis DarkRainmaster (discusión) 12:57 7 abr 2014 (UTC)